


Protective Wing

by annamator



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen, LP is a clueless himbo I don’t make the rules, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annamator/pseuds/annamator
Summary: Gosalyn tries to prove herself by going down a path that Drake wants her to desperately avoid. Can they work it out?





	Protective Wing

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. (SPOILERS FOR THE FIC BELOW, don't read if you don't wanna be spoiled.) I’d like to preface that I am in the beginning stages of watching the og Darkwing Duck. I have not watched the episode with Quiverwing Quack. I only learned about her alter-ego while looking up art reference. So!! I wanted to get this out of my system and write a short story of dt17 Gos becoming Quiverwing. Enjoy!

It had started with a toy archery set. 

Gosalyn had a bad day at school and when she had gone shopping with Drake she had been awfully quiet. While they were waiting in line for the checkout, Drake had spotted a toy archery set. It was plastic and came with arrows that had tiny plungers on the ends. He pulled it off of the rack and set it down in the cart. Gosalyn, who was absent-mindedly hanging on the front of the shopping cart, looked at him curiously but didn’t question it. 

Drake finally heard her speak when they were pulling in the groceries and assorted items into the back of the car. “Didn’t think you’d actually get it.” Gosalyn commented. 

Immediately, Drake found the packaged bow and handed it to her, “Here ya go, kiddo. Just don’t use it in the house, alright?” He asked. 

When he saw Gosalyn’s eyes light up, he smiled. “Sure okay, Dad.” She said and darted for the front seat. 

On the drive home, Gosalyn was more open to talking about her day and admitted that she felt better about it. Drake promised her that she could tell him anything.

A few days had passed and Drake had nearly forgotten about the toy. He assumed she either kept it in her room or played with it outside. Either way, it was a major shock to his system when a toy arrow narrowly misses his head and hit the doorframe when he came home from patrolling the city. Drake grabbed the toy and locked eyes with Gosalyn who was standing in her pajamas on the stairs, toy bow in hand, and smiling at him mischievously. 

“Gosalyn! What did I say about playing with this in the house?” Drake barked, shutting the door and wagging the arrow pointedly.

“Yeah I know, don’t play with it in the house.” Drake saw her roll her eyes, “But shooting still targets is boring!” Gosalyn complained. 

Drake didn’t let down his irritated look. “So you waited for me to get home? You should be in bed, young lady.” He told her.

“Only if you can catch me!!” Gosalyn roared before running up the stairs. 

After hearing that, Drake immediately ran after her. “Gosalyn Mallard!” He shouted. 

Gosalyn ran down the hallway, but it didn’t take long for her to hit a dead end. So the moment she saw Drake, still in his full-blown Darkwing suit, she immediately pivoted and started to run towards him. Drake outstretched his arms while still bellowing towards her, but Gosalyn managed to hit the floor and slide between his legs. She laughed and started down the stairs while Drake began to turn around. 

As she was running, Gosalyn brandished another toy arrow and aimed it directly at Drake. As though in slow motion, Drake saw the arrow fly through the air and hit him square on his beak. He huffed a little as he peeled it off and tossed it to the side. He couldn’t help but smile slightly when he heard Gosalyn’s laughter as she ran into the kitchen. 

Drake’s smile was gone, however, when he entered the kitchen. He saw her on the other side of the kitchen table with a new toy arrow at the ready. “Alright, that’s enough.” He said as he approached the opposite side of the table. “I’m tired and I’ve had enough of your shenanigans.” Drake warned her.

“If you dodge this, I’ll go to bed... but if you don’t, I can stay up for another hour.” Gosalyn proposed. 

“You sure you want to make that kind of bet with Darkwing Duck?” Drake asked, fighting the urge to smile at his spunky daughter. Here he was trying to be an authority figure in her life and yet she was making her own rules? Everything about this made his parental instincts scream. Still, it was hard for him to turn down a challenge such as this.

“Yeah, I think I do.” She said, pulling back the string tighter.

Drake let go of the chair and backed away from the table slightly, opening his arms in a challenging way. “Do it, then.” He said.

The moment Gosalyn let go of the arrow, the bow string snapped and the arrow fell directly onto the kitchen table. “Aww!! What?!” She shouted.

Immediately Drake laughed and shook his head. “Oh Gosalyn, my sweet daughter.” He looked at her with the smuggest look, “It’s time for you to go to bed.” 

Gosalyn huffed and picked up the remnants of her toy bow. Once she had all the parts gathered, she handed them over to her Dad. With that, Drake followed her upstairs to her bedroom. When she was ready and tucked in, he closed her door and pulled out the broken toy. 

He hated to admit it, but Drake couldn’t help but see the potential in Gosalyn’s aim. If she hit targets so accurately with a small toy, who knows what she could do with a real bow in her hands? Drake retreated to his room with this in mind. 

One day when Gosalyn came home from school, Launchpad had been on the other side of the door to greet her. “Hey Gos!” He chirped. 

“Hey LP!” Gosalyn exclaimed before diving into his big arms for a hug. When she let go she let her backpack slip off her shoulders and looked around, “Where’s Dad?” She asked. Gosalyn knew that if Launchpad was here, her father wasn’t far behind.

“He’s in the backyard. He’s got a special surprise for ya.” Launchpad said, guiding her to the backyard. 

When Gosalyn opened the door she found her father in casual clothes. He was holding a longbow and an arrow taught, aimed at a target board that appeared to be moving. There were arrows scattered along the backyard and some even in the wooden fence that was a good foot or two behind the target board. 

Drake let loose the arrow and managed to catch it on the fence. He swore under his breath before turning to Gosalyn, “Hey, sweetie. I uh... I set this up for you.” He said, handing over the bow sheepishly.

From what little archery Gosalyn had looked up, she understood that the longbow was shaped more traditionally than most; despite its aluminum making. For that reason, she absolutely loved it. She took it into her hands and grinned widely. “Keen gear! Thanks Dad!” She exclaimed.

“Please don’t bring this into the house. I really mean it this time. The arrows for this thing are very much metal. Not plungers.” Drake warned her. 

“I get it, Dad. Say, how’d you get the target to move?” Gosalyn asked, looking at the target.

“Just a little something of my own device.” Drake said, beaming with pride, “I know you said you didn’t like to have a still target, so I went ahead and made you one that moves.”

“Thanks Dad, I love it.” Gosalyn said as she gave her Dad a hug. 

Drake blushed and laughed a little, “Well what are you doin’ huggin’ me for? Try it out! Show LP what you can do.” He said.

Gosalyn didn’t need to be told twice. She grabbed an arrow off of the ground and aimed carefully. As she studied the target’s movement, she was soon comfortable enough to let an arrow fly. The arrow didn’t hit the center, but it certainly hit the moving target. 

Launchpad gave out a shocked sound and clapped for her. “Whoa-ho! Nice job, Gos!” He cheered.

Hearing that made Gosalyn smile widely. The three spent some time in the backyard taking turns shooting the target. At one point, Gosalyn had an idea. “Okay Launchpad, I’m gonna need to be on your shoulders.” She said as he immediately knelt down.

“Gosalyn... I really don’t think you should start doing tricks when you haven’t even taken a single class.” Drake argued.

After putting the bow on the floor, Gosalyn climbed up Launchpad’s back and angled herself to sit perfectly on his broad shoulders. Internally, Drake took a mental picture of his adorable daughter on LP’s shoulders before wearing his disapproving look again. 

“...I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Drake warned.

“Ten bucks says I can do it. Or I’ll do all the house chores for a week, with no complaining.” Gosalyn betted. 

That bet was tempting to Drake, if only for Gosalyn to pull her weight without hearing her passive-aggressive sighing around the house whenever he asked for her help. “You only get one arrow.” Drake said, amping up the stakes.

“Easy.”

Drake begrudgingly handed Gosalyn her new bow and an arrow before Launchpad stood at his full height. “Okay now turn around, away from the target and hold my ankles.” Gosalyn instructed. Once he did so, she readied her bow and took a deep breath. When she was ready, she leaned backwards so that she was upside down. Gosalyn let the arrow fly a little too early and missed the target by a hair. “What?!” She shouted out.

Launchpad panicked and released his grip on Gosalyn, causing her to tumble to the ground. “What happened?!” He exclaimed and turned around. “Oh! Sorry, Gos…”

“I’m okay…” Gosalyn muttered before picking herself off the ground, Launchpad hovering over her dotingly.

“Alright, I think that’s enough archery for today. After all, I believe you have some chores to do…” Drake said with a smug smile painted across his face. 

“Yeah okay, Dad.” Gosalyn said, rolling her eyes. 

Later on, Gosalyn was in the middle of her first archery class. It took place on a beautiful shooting range with more stationary targets, but she wasn’t complaining. Gosalyn wanted to learn all she could from a nice teacher, and had even found some peers with whom she could talk to about her latest hobby. 

They were practicing their shots while their teacher went down the line and talk about various things like posture, hand placement and etc. After she had been consulted, Gosalyn saw the bushes behind the targets move. She saw an arrow from one of her classmates fly directly into the bush before it let out a large, “YIPE!!” and out of that bush flew Darkwing Duck.

The class of youths gasped at the sight of Darkwing as he nursed the spot where he had been hit. Luckily, the arrow hadn’t pierced him. Gosalyn felt panic rise in her chest before she slipped away from the starting point. 

“N- Nothin’ to see here, kids! Just uh… cleaning the range.” Darkwing Duck announced. He darted away behind the nearest tree. 

Gosalyn ran up to him and spoke to him in a hushed tone, “What are you _ doing _ here?” She asked.

“I- I’m sorry Gos’. I uh… I had a run-in with one of the bad guys, and they told me they’d kidnap you! So I came here as fast as I could.” Drake said.

Gosalyn looked incredibly disappointed, “So you led them right to me?” She asked.

Drake laughed nervously, “Don’t be-- don’t… be so ridiculous, Gos… I…” He said slowly, looking around anxiously. Sure enough, Drake spotted some oddly suspicious adults loitering the park. “Oh dear.” He said softly.

“Dad, this is like superhero-101: you always call the bad guy’s bluff.” Gosalyn said.

“I’m so sorry, Gos. I won’t do this again, I promise.” Drake said, putting his hands on her shoulders. “You stay here, alright? Keep yourself safe. I’m gonna tear into these goons.” 

“I can help, y’know.” Gosalyn said, lifting her bow to emphasize this.

Drake looked at her for a solid minute, like he was trying to read some kind of forgein language. “What? What? No. You stay here, miss. That’s final.” He said with a pointed finger. 

When Drake had left her behind, Gosalyn looked after him with a smile. “Okay then, I’ll stay here.” She said, pulling back her bow and keeping it at the ready. 

The moment the henchmen saw Darkwing, they decidedly gathered around him. He was clearly outnumbered. Still, Darkwing took a fighting stance. “Let’s get dangerous…” He told them. 

Gosalyn took advantage of the gang surrounding her dad, and shot an arrow aimed directly at the back of the guys’. Drake watched as the guy fell over, momentarily catching eyes with his daughter from across the way. She gave him a wink while he glared her down, just before the others decided to take their swing at him.

Even while he was fighting for his life, all that Drake could even remotely think about was how he was going to punish Gosalyn when they got home. Though, he wasn’t sure if he was more mad at her or himself. He had spent so many careful moments trying to prevent her from being exposed to this crime-fighting lifestyle. And yet, she was making strides in the very same direction. 

Didn’t she realize how dangerous this was? It wasn’t like they were on a movie set. He had seen plenty of people get hurt, himself included. Drake couldn’t even stand the thought of Gosalyn coming into harm’s way. Still, he did appreciate it when at that moment she had hit a bad guy in the knee with one of her arrows. Drake was able to take advantage of it and trip him to the ground. 

Once the last guy was down, Darkwing Duck tied them up and called a tip to the police. Moments later, he was striding over towards Gosalyn. He was boiling over with so much rage he was deathly quiet. “Come on, we’re going home.” He said in a low tone.

The moment the two sat on The Ratcatcher and put on their helmets, Darkwing had thought of something to say. “Of all of the irresponsible, outlandish, stupid things I’ve seen you do! You manage to get yourself involved in one of my fights.” He shouted over the engine.

Gosalyn crossed her arms, “Well you were the one who led them to me! What else was I supposed to do?” She asked. 

“You were supposed to stay on the _sidelines_. I told you to stay put!” 

“I did! I didn’t move from that spot. I took ‘em on from a mile away, you saw it!” 

“What I meant was not to get involved, Gosalyn. What if one of them had gotten to you?” Darkwing shouted.

“You wouldn’t have let them do anything to me.” Gosalyn said in a surefire voice. 

“And if I wasn’t around? What then?” Darkwing continued to ask.

“I could take ‘em on, no problem.” 

“Using what? Your bow? What if you miss? What if they rush you? With two or more?” 

Gosalyn was starting to become frightened and angry with this line of questioning. “I don’t know, okay?!” She shouted.

“Precisely! You _ don’t _ know!” Darkwing barked. 

The silence between them was strong. All they could hear was the roar of The Ratcatcher until Darkwing pulled it into the hideout. They both climbed off of the vehicle, Drake feeling guilty for his temper. “I’m… I’m sorry I yelled, Gos.” He finally said. Drake felt his heart break in two when he looked at Gosalyn and finally noticed her frustrated tears on the edge of her eyes. “Oh honey…” He said, making a move to hug her.

Gosalyn moved a hand to Drake’s chest. “No. Not right now.” She said firmly.

Drake felt even more disheartened than before, but respected her boundaries. “Sweetie… I just worry about you so much. I couldn’t bare to see you hurt.” He explained himself.

“Yeah, I get it. I’m just some helpless kid.” Gosalyn said, the tears flowing heavily now. 

At that, Drake didn’t know what to say. If he told her she was wrong, he worried it would only encourage her down this dangerous path. If he told her she was right, he would feel terrible and bring down her self-esteem. He just watched silently as his baby girl turn away towards the chairs that teleported them back to the house by herself.

Months after, the two never brought up the subject again. Drake continued his Darkwing Duck lifestyle and Gosalyn was back to her peppy normal self. She made amazing strides in her archery class and so they made sure her school counted it as an extracurricular, even though it was off campus. The dust was starting to settle.

That was until Drake read the latest headline for their newspaper. While he was on patrol in the dead of night, he noticed the couriers for the city’s newspaper were readying to make their deliveries. That’s when he caught a glimpse of the headline: “New Hero Making Villains Quiverwing in Their Boots?”

Drake bought the paper from one of the couriers and began to read it to himself. The idea of there being a new superhero meant more competition for Darkwing. The more he read, the more frustrated he became. He had never seen nor heard of this masked hero and yet they were making headlines. 

Immediately, he called Launchpad on his phone. “Get this! This Quiverwing Quack-job is described as short, lean and green. Short! I bet I could take ‘im on easy. Who does this guy think he is, encroaching on my territory?” He asked.

“Well gee, DW, don’t you think if he was in your territory you would’ve seen him by now?” Launchpad asked, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Darkwing halted in his tracks. “I don’t know, probably?” He asked.

“So maybe this guy’s got some other route. Maybe this could be good for you!” Launchpad chirped. 

“Launchpad, I appreciate the thought. But I’m the crime-fighter here, I don’t want to start some sort of vigilante trend! The work I do, I do it for the city! Not for attention.” Darkwing said.

“Whatever you say, DW.” Launchpad said, knowing that was a blatant lie.

Darkwing spent the rest of his superhero shift on the phone with Launchpad, complaining about this new hero. And all Launchpad could do was agree with him and help him boost his ego while he got up for the day. Once he reached the hideout with The Ratchaser he climbed off and noticed that the place was strangely dark. “Uh… Launchpad, you _ might _ want to come to the hideout.” He said in a hushed tone. 

Immediately, Launchpad responded with, “I’ll be right there!” and hung up.

At that moment, Darkwing was a bit sad that Launchpad had hung up. Now he was all alone in a half-lit room, possibly filled with criminals or something sinister. Soon, he started to pick up some heavy breathing coming from the far end of the room. Darkwing followed along the walls until he found a lightswitch. With a small gulp, he turned on the light. 

Alone and curled in on themselves was a green figure on the hideout floor. They were small and hooded, so Darkwing couldn’t get a good look at their face. It also looked like they had both a bow and a quiver holder strapped to their back. “H- hello?” Darkwing asked.

“H- hey, Darkwing Duck.” A small voice said, sounding strained. 

Darkwing moved closer and the hooded figure looked up at him. They had a purple mask but he recognized those bright green eyes anywhere. “G- Gosalyn?!” He shouted.

Gosalyn chuckled a little between her sniffling. “It’s Quiverwing Quack.” 

“You’re Quiverwing Quack?!” Drake shouted, moving closer to examine what exactly was wrong with his little girl. “What? How? Who did this? Where does it hurt?”

“That… Root guy. He… he got one of my arrows.” Gosalyn admitted, revealing an arrow lodged in her shoulder. “I use soft ends but uh… I guess that doesn’t mean much when you’ve got a lot of force behind it.” 

Drake gasped, instinctively going to grab her shoulder but settling on covering his beak instead. “Oh God, Gos... “ He said, starting to shake with fear. “T- this, this is what I was worried about. What were you thinking?” 

“I jus… wanted to prove I could do it.” Gosalyn admitted. 

Drake couldn’t stop the worried tears from falling, “You did it alright, made h- headlines and got yourself all- all messed up.” He said and tried to cradle her in a way that avoided her wound. 

Even with tears in his eyes, Drake began to take off some parts of her vigilante costume like her mask and the quiver holster and her bow. After a few minutes of making sure she looked more citizen-like for the Emergency Room, the door to the hideout burst open. 

Running towards them, Launchpad came onto the scene and gasped loudly, “Gosalyn? What happened?” He asked.

“Start up the Thunderquack, Launchpad. We’re going to the closest hospital.” Darkwing ordered. 

Even though he was becoming increasingly worried, Launchpad turned around and did immediately what he was told. Drake picked up Gosalyn as carefully as he could and they all got inside the plane. On the way, Drake explained the full situation to Launchpad who listened with a very intense expression. Without another word, Launchpad flew them to the closest hospital, landing on the roof where the two rushed in with Gosalyn in tow. 

When they reached the E.R. she was taken from their hands. All Drake and Launchpad could do was wait. While they were waiting, Darkwing was stewing in a pot of anger directed at Bushroot. “Bushroot… attacking a kid… of all the…” Darkwing grumbled to himself. “If I had been there… Why I would’ve just…”

“Why weren’t you there?” Launchpad asked.

Darkwing deflated, “What?” He asked.

Launchpad looked directly at Darkwing, “Why did Gos feel like she had to do this all by herself?” He asked.

“She told me she wanted to prove it to herself.” Darkwing said.

“No, I think she wanted to prove it to you.” Launchpad said.

The phrase hit Drake harder than a bag of bricks. Immediately, he thought back to when she had fought off those henchmen who were stalking her at her first archery class. The argument they had was coming back to him in waves. Drake sat on the hospital chair with his head in his hands. “You’re right. This is my fault. If I hadn’t discouraged her, she probably wouldn’t have tried to become a vigilante.” He said.

“Or, y’know, you could have actually shown her the ropes.” Launchpad argued.

Drake looked up at him widely, “What are you talking about? She’s a little girl! She shouldn’t be fighting crime! This is dangerous stuff.” He said.

“She clearly has a knack for it, DW. She wants the adventure. Wouldn’t she be safer going through it by your side?” Launchpad asked.

Though he couldn’t believe it, Launchpad had a point. It was an insane one, but nevertheless it was a point that Drake hadn’t even considered. It would be considerably easier to protect Gosalyn if she was by his side. With her alter-ego, her identity would be protected from villains as well. 

“...I can’t believe I’m going to make my daughter my sidekick.” Darkwing muttered.

“Side-sidekick.” Launchpad teased with a little nudge of his elbow. 

Drake blushed and laughed a little. “Yeah, of course.” He said.

After a few more minutes, Drake decided to go to the nearest bathroom to change out of his Darkwing Duck outfit. He had been so caught up in everything, he had hardly registered he was still dressed up. Drake took off the suit and tried to straighten out his button up shirt a little, at least. When he emerged from the bathroom, he saw Launchpad talking with a doctor. 

“Oh! This is Gosalyn’s dad.” Launchpad introduced when he approached. 

The doctor turned to Drake and smiled. “Despite her initial condition, she’s fine. The surgery was a success. We believe it would be best for her to stay overnight, though.” He relayed.

Drake sighed with relief, “That- that’s fine. I’m just glad she’s okay.” He said. 

As the doctor continued to talk about her condition and how the surgery went, Drake leaned a little in Launchpad’s direction. Immediately, Launchpad enveloped him in a side hug. They were both exhausted but happy. 

A few days and a shoulder sling later, Gosalyn was back on her feet and as active as ever. Drake made sure to make extra time to take care of her while she was healing. When he wasn’t around, Launchpad was there right by her side. 

Finally, after a month and a half, Gosalyn was out of her shoulder sling and back to archery. She was happy to discover she hadn’t lost her step. She was a little rusty, but she assumed it was due to the inactivity. When she returned inside, after spending an entire Saturday afternoon practicing, she found Drake sitting on the couch. Gosalyn eyed the clock, noting the time and called to him, “Hey uh… Shouldn’t you be somewhere, Darkwing Duck?” She asked. 

Drake looked at her and turned off the TV. “I’ve got something to show you.” He said as he got up from the couch. Drake sat down on one of the recliners that teleported him to the hideout and patted the empty one beside him. Gosalyn nearly put down her bow and arrows. “Ah! You can take those with you. Come on.”

Still silent and curious, Gosalyn moved to the other recliner with her bow and arrows in tow. They were teleported to the hideout and Drake got up to stand in front of a purple tarp that was sitting in the middle of the room. Gosalyn followed slowly behind her dad and approached the tarp. After a few seconds, Drake revealed a mannequin wearing a small green costume. 

Gosalyn’s expression lit up as she looked between the costume and her dad. “Is this…?” She asked, hardly believing it.

“It’s your costume, Quiverwing Quack.” Drake said proudly. 

“Keen gear!” Gosalyn gasped.

“If you’re gonna be fighting crime, you’re going on patrols with me. This isn’t a solo gig. So I made you an outfit that will keep you safe.” Drake told her. 

“And stylish! I like the hood, Dad.” Gosalyn admired. 

“Thank you, sweetie!” Drake said with a blush. He was so happy that she liked it. “Well! Let’s gear up and we’ll get going.” He announced.

Once the two of them put on their respective outfits, they were off into the night. Father and daughter, watching over their city. Wherever trouble was, they would be there to combat it. Drake and Gosalyn on more adventures under his careful, protective wing. 

Darkwing looked at his new sidekick with a mischievous smile. “Now let’s go visit a certain weed…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in a day. So you'll have to forgive my grammar/mistakes. Sorry if it seems rushed as well. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
